libertystationfandomcom-20200214-history
New Players
Basic Controls *Moving is done by pressing the arrow keys. There is no diagonal movement in this game. *To speak in game, simply type 'Say "message here'. You can also click the chat bottom at the bottom right of the chat box. *To speak over the radio in game , type 'Say "; message here'. This will allow you to broadcast over the radio, To speak over your job channel, type 'Say ":h Message here'! *Speaking over OOC is done quite simply typing 'OOC " ' in the chat bar! *To contact an admin, press F1, type 'Adminhelp " message here' in your chat bar, or navigate to the admin tab, press the Adminhelp verb and type your query there. Adminhelp is for reporting rule breaking and asking questions. *For Information on how the HUD on what each part of is does, see that page. *You are able to pick up object by simply left clicking them. *By right clicking a tile, it will give you different options for items on said tile (Pull, Move item to the top of the pile, examine, point to) Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ) A list of frequently asked questions and answers can be found here. Tips *When you first play, it is highly likely you won't have a clue what you are doing. It is advised you sign up as an assistant and explore the station. Eventually, you will understand how the ship functions, how different jobs are done and the general layout of the station. *If you commit a crime and are caught by Security, do not complain over adminhelp about unjust 'Shitcurity'. You got yourself into that mess, and bitching at admins is simply going to leave you more enraged than you were previously. *Protip: Space Suits prevents you from being cold from the environment! *If you have been killed, and you are unsure whether or not it was a round villain who did so, send in an adminhelp (f1) and the admins will check if the situation was legitimate or not. If it was not, you will be revived and they will receive a punishment. *If somebody has a flash, it does not mean they are a Head Revolutionary. If you get somebody arrested for simply being in possession of a flash device, odds are, it's going to come around and bite you on the ass when they beat you to death. *Cats are your best friend, they'll never whack you to death with e-sword, they'll never stunrod you and most of all, they will never talk. If by chance the cats do talk it is highly advised that you do not take their advice. Use them as a meat shield against projectiles. Headsets and private channels! Antagonists Upon login, you are allowed to 'Set Job Preferences'. At the bottom, there is a little of different Antagonists: Having these antagonist options set as yes does not ensure you will earn a position as a round villain. It simply means their is a possibility that you will be one. If you kill somebody, an excuse like 'I had my preference set as yes so I thought I'd be a traitor' won't cut it. Don't be idiotic enough to fall for this trap! As a newbie avoid these as you will piss of the veterans that LOVE challenging things Rules * Rule #1.) Players are to remain in character at all times in regards to violent altercations and other player-to-player interactions. Murder, abduction, or status alteration (inducing long-term mental/physical disabilities) are unacceptable without a convincing IC (In Character) or RP (Roleplay) reason to do so. Rule #1.1) Status alteration does not cover stolen items, but actions which affect the natural state of your character's physical or mental state. Rule #1.2) Changing a players' identity without their permission falls under status alteration. * Rule #2.) Out of Character (OOC) chat is a peaceful environment that expects the following behavior from its participants:Do not state In-Character events in OOC. Be considerate of the feelings of others. Abusing people, being a jerk towards others, inciting flame-wars, and general harassment is unacceptable. Rule #2.1) Please don't advertise other servers on our server. * Rule #3.) Ignorance of the rules is not an excuse for breaking them. Players are expected to read the rules to know the boundaries of the server. Just because you did not know a rule does not excuse you from the repercussions that ensue. * Rule #4.) Murder: Killing and dying is a part of the game, but there are specific rules to help control chaos. Rule #4.1) Self defense is acceptable, but the amount of force used should be in proportion to the threat to your life. (I.E., if someone throws a PDA at you and whacks you in the head you might push them or hit them a few times in retaliation, but you wouldn't murder someone for it. If a crewmember hits you in the head with a deadly weapon and seems persistent to continue attacking you then it is only logical that you would use more force. Combat has stages of progression. Do not use more force than what is needed to defend yourself or it will not be considered defending. Rule #4.2) Antagonists are able to be confirmed as antagonistic when there is no doubt that they are such. Finding a PDA with the syndicate panel open, releasing singularity, randomly assaulting and killing innocents, etc. Traitorous items should be used as supporting evidence, but it doesn't always confirm the traitor status. Forensic (Detective) analysis showing they're the only person who had the weapon is an example of determining a traitor. Rule #4.3) Malfunction/Insanity is not a valid excuse to "RP" beyond the boundaries of the rules. Rule #4.4) Officers are to be in accordance with LLA's version of Space Law when handling criminals. Space Law and the Server Rules are two separate entities. The first is an IC game mechanic and the second is our definition of what is allowed IC and OOC. Rule #4.5) Aiding an Antagonist as a Nonantagonist is disallowed unless a convincing In-Character/Roleplay reason can be provided for doing so. * Rule #5.) Security and the Heads of Staff are positions of authority with larger responsibilities and expectations. When playing as a position of authority you are especially accountable for your actions and the safety of the crew as the job relates. * Rule #6.) Using certain OOC terms (Smilies, internet speak, etc) whilst IC is not allowed. * Rule #7.) Metagaming is not allowed. Metagaming is defined as using OOC knowledge whilst IC to gain an advantage. * Rule #8.) Keep your names appropriate. Do not use profanity in a name. Do not use intentionally offensive names. Use a First Name, Last Name format. (Ace McSpace, Clyde Brink, etc.) Appropriate names are properly capitalized. Clowns do not have to fit a First Name/Last Name format. * Rule #9.) Any form of erotic roleplay is prohibited. * Rule # 10.) Griefing is not allowed. Grief is defined as: The intentional OOC intent to ruin another players enjoyment or ability to play the game with no IC or RP reasons for the characters actions. Examples include, but are not limited to: killing without a very good reason, randomly starting fires, dismantling the hull, acting insane to the extent that it negatively affects others, etc. Friendly Tip: If you you're in an position where you believe you're being griefed and the admin simply replies "Legit." this is because the kill was justified and the admin cannot disclose the reason why. Copied and past directly from LLA server. Is subject to change. Conclusion If, even after reading this Guide for New Players, you still find yourself thoroughly confused, you are encouraged to adminhelp.Category:Guides